ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yagudo Conquistador
For anyone farming these for their ninja, the drop rates are not nearly as bad as the page would suggest. The scroll drop rates are closer to 15%, not 2% as listed on the page. They are probably listed so high because the scrolls are rare so they won't drop again once you have one - this will obviously screw the results. --Noodles355 15:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree with Noodles355. As 90THF/DNC with TH4 I was able to get Katon: Ni, Doton: Ni and Raiton: Ni after my first set of 7 kills following Gropitou's method below. Hyoton: Ni dropped in the 2nd set of 7. Huton: Ni didn't drop until the 5th and I didn't see Suiton: Ni drop after 50 kills total. Maybe I just got lucky in getting 4/6 scrolls after only about 14 kills but I'd be willing to bet if I had a mule or two to bring along and dump the scrolls on to I would have seen plenty more drops in those 50 kills. EDIT: Logged back in the next morning and got Suiton: Ni after 2 more kills. --Madranta 15:22, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I went scroll hunting and here's what I found: 1) Went one day to Castle Oztroja, did the following circuit over and over as it took just a bit more time that repops. From the entrance I went A, then F to map 7 (upper level) where I started my circuit, 1st bird at I-6 (n/w corner room), then took north path thru I to map 2 for 6 more: G-8 (n/w corner) then south to G-9 (s/w corner) then around the square and north to G-8, then east into room with pool for 2 more, then backtrack and south and east and south thru the one-way Brass Door for next one at H-10, then around the corner to the east then north for the last one in the stairs at I-9. Then just climb the stairs and go back up to start over again. Got 5 of 6 scrolls, only missing Suiton, in about 2.5hrs using Thf75 with TH4. 2) The next day I went to Castle Zvahl Baileys; found 4 Yagudo Conquistador all around the pit at G-9 on map 2. Got my last missing scroll, along with a few others previously obtained, in around 1.5hrs. Hope this helps, good luck. Gropitou 04:28, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Where is the 5th Yagudo Conquistador? There are only 4 spawns around the SW pit @ G-9. Juso 05:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to make note that I just recieved a Hyoton: Ni Scroll from the Yagudo Conquistador in Castle Oztroja so the 0% drop rate should be adjusted. Also I wasn't carrying any of the other scrolls. So anyone looking to farm their scrolls instead of buying them should know that all 6 can be obtained in 1 location. Fostyrdrg 16:07, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Has anyone ever gotten two scrolls from one mob? I'm theorizing that the scrolls have a shared drop rate rather than separate ones. So you either get a scroll or you don't and if you do which scroll you get is dependent on which ones you already have. --Aramiltaru 23:09, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :I just got two at once, from a Conquistador in Oztroja. Got all six from those Conquistadors, and it took a good few hours. As they dropped, I learned them, so I was never carrying any around. The six dropped with no repetition, which is to say, I didn't end up with any extra scrolls left over. If they drop independently with equal rates, the probability of that occurrence is 6!/6^6, which is about 1/64. Between my experience, and people here on the wiki saying they had the same experience, I'm inclined to think this isn't just a coincidence, and that there's some peculiar hidden variable in the drop rates for these. Has this happened for other people as well? -Betanie (talk) 16:02, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Testimonies *Got all six scrolls on exactly six drops in Castle Oztroja as DRG79/THF39. Another individual farming scrolls at the same time had the same success: all six scrolls on exactly six drops as BLU90/THF45. This was either a coincidence, extremely lucky or by design. August 27, 2011: Criseyde of Odin *I got the six scrolls on five drops, as a NIN/THF leveling through the 50s in Oztroja while farming these. There may be some mechanism that prevents repeats until you've got all six. May 10, 2015: Betanie of Odin